


Happy Place

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Leon pampers his wife-Prompt:372 bingo round 1, Aromatherapy





	Happy Place

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Happy Place  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Leon/Mithian  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Leon pampers his wife  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 302  
**Prompt:** 372 bingo round 1, Aromatherapy  
**Author's Notes:**

**Happy Place**

Mithian sank deeper into the tub of cooling hot water. The lavender and rose scented bath bomb had done the trick. It had been a long stressful week at work.

The flickering candlelight helped things along as well. Leon had put them on almost every flat surface and lit them before she got home.

The smell of dinner being cooked came wafting in from her kitchen. She smiled. Leon always knew exactly what she needed and his cooking was to die for.

She reached out and picked up the glass of white wine off the small table by the tub. She took a sip and let it sooth her.

Mithian was completely relaxed. Leon had planned all of this for her with that goal in mind. It was his way of taking care of her. She was a very lucky girl and he was a very attentive husband.

Mithian looked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"My sweet, dinner is ready if you are." Leon said through the door.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Mithian put down her glass and sat up. She hated to leave her little spot of heaven but she was starving.

She got out of the tub and dried off then slipped into the fluffy bathrobe that had been laid out for her. She opened the door and padded quietly into the dining room.

More candles and good china graced the table.

Leon came out of the kitchen with two plates piled with food. "Sit and eat before it gets cold."

Mithian sat down and looked around. "You spoil me."

Leon shrugged. "You're worth everything I do for you. I love you." He reached out to hold her hand.

"I love you too." Mithian took his hand and gave it a squeeze.


End file.
